Till the End of Days
by Lycans-DollHouse
Summary: AU season seven. Buffy works things through with Spike, lots of fluff. BuffyxSpike. Please Review !
1. Latte in a Mall

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, these characters belong to 20th Century Fox, i simply play with them.**

**Set as an alternate season seven, Tara is alive, Giles didnt leave and Xander and Anya are together.**

**Read and let me know what you think.**

Buffy glanced around as she walked round the upper level of the mall

Buffy glanced around as she walked round the upper level of the mall. All around her the shops had Christmas decorations up and the people of Sunnydale were doing their Christmas shopping. Some were frantically searching for the right gifts, others were just milling about with not a care in the world.

Buffy herself had done all her Christmas shopping now for the gang. She had bought Giles a fancy writing set, one with a diary, address book, pens, notepad etc and was pretty sure he would like it. The present was now wrapped in a green box with a red ribbon in one of her many shopping bags. Xander was more difficult to buy for but she had eventually settled on a new watch. He had recently broken his old one down at the construction site so she had asked the shop assistant for a durable watch. The watch was in the same bag as Giles in a funky yellow and orange box with cartoon mice on it. The other wrappings were more mature and not Xander at all so she picked a children's box.

She glanced down into the bag and could imagine him unwrapping it. "The papers definitely him" she thought.

For Willow she had gone to the only other magical supply store other than the Magic Box. She browsed round knowing that Willow had more than enough supplies but actually nowhere to put them.

"Unless you count the cardboard box under the bed, not exactly sophisticated witch storage." She mused.

Buffy had let out a cry of delight when she found the perfect gift. It was a wooden box with an antique look. Inside had compartments for vials and herbs, crystals and candles. The outside of the book had flower carvings on the surface. The shop assistant even wrapped it in deep purple paper with stars and moons on.

"Perfect for Wicca Willow," she assessed.

For Tara and Anya Buffy had bought jewellery. Anyas silver and topaz bracelet was safely in a velvet box in a glittery bag. Tara, Buffy found was a little more difficult. It wasn't that she didn't know what to get her but she just couldn't decide between two necklaces she had found. One was a silver fairy with stars around and the other was a silver moon with a stone set in it. Buffy eventually decided to buy the moon necklace. It was now safely wrapped in a lilac box with Anyas.

Dawn was the easiest of the whole Scooby Gang. Buffy had bought the new CD she wanted, a pair of dangly dragonfly earrings and the boots she had wanted for months. An embroidered denim skirt was carefully folded in a box. These were all now wrapped in sparkly pink paper.

The blonde had most enjoyed shopping for Spike though and all his presents were wrapped in blue boxes with black ribbons. She had bought a midnight blue shirt that she thought would accentuate his pale skin and blue eyes. A silver curb chain bracelet, and a soft hunter green sweater were also in the bag. Her favourite present was by far the lighter. Over the past few weeks she had been spending more time around him and bounced around the house waiting to patrol. Her friends had noticed as well and had figured out who was getting her gooey. They had cornered her one night after patrol and basically gave them both their blessing. Giles himself had told her to get a move on and stop wasting time.

So when the manager had asked if she wanted the lighter engraved she had jumped at the chance thinking it would be the perfect way to tell Spike how she felt. She had the perfect plan.

Buffy didn't have a clue how she was going to sneak all these bags into the house but she decided to wait until she got home to worry about that. She glanced around and saw one of the coffee stalls open. She placed her bags by a table on the edge and went to get her coffee. Buffy sat back down and sipped her latte. She loved sitting here because she could look down and see all the shoppers below. She peered down over the rail to see a harassed looking mom fighting to pull her toddler away from the fountain. Apparently the little girl was determined to go for a swim. Buffy smiled to herself and looked around her.

It had been a nice relaxing day shopping she had even treated herself to a few new things. She hadn't had many days like this since Willow had brought her back and it was nice to just sit and relax and watch the world go by.

"Hmm speaking of world goes by. Isn't that Spike? What's he doing here?"

He was carrying a lot of bags and was looking rather embarrassed.

"Spike!" She called out, "Coffee?"

He swung round bags swinging to look for her. He started over toward her.

"He knew it was me." She thought with a tingle of pleasure.

He slumped down into the chair opposite her, leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Hello luv."

Suddenly his eyes opened to reveal exasperation in those cerulean orbs.

"Cor pet how do you lot do it?"

"Do what Spike?"

"Christmas shopping! Bloody soddin awful it is, worst sort of torture there is I reckon." He gestured with the bags still dangling off his wrists and then gently lowered them to the floor and began to untangle his arm.

Buffy stood up and came back with a hot chocolate for him complete with little marshmallows. She placed it on the table in front of him and sat back down.

"Thanks pet." He said, taking a sip. He was touched by the gesture.

"Maybe I do have a chance after all. " Spike thought wonderingly.

Buffy leant over the table to look at the bags.

"So what have you got anything for me?" She asked with a smile.

"Now that would be telling." Came the reply with a smug smirk.

The bags at his feet were brimming with parcels. Two of the bags were entirely cream packaging with black bows on, another two were all pink boxes and the other bag had colours of all sorts in.

He mimicked her and looked at the bags she had

"Anything for me in those bags then Goldilocks?"

She smiled at the name and played along.

"Now that would be telling wouldn't it?" She said sweetly and smiled at him.

He laughed and smiled a true smile.

"Yeah all you Slayers think your so smart, silly bints." Spike shook his head.

She smiled and shuffled in her seat.

"Spike?"

"Yeah luv?"

"You know the Gang are staying over tonight and tomorrow, well I was just wondering if maybe you would like to come as well seeing as your part of the family now. And well I'd like you there, plus Dawn will kill me if I don't ask."

She looked up to see him staring at the tabletop. Her face fell and she quickly backtracked.

"Of course you don't have to, if you have other plans that's fine."

Spike looked up quickly and saw the panic in her eyes.

"Bloody hell ", he thought "Quick tell her yes before she panics. Damn too late."

"Of course luv, I wouldn't miss it if the Hellmouth opened."

Buffy relaxed in her chair and smiled at him.

"So should we head home then?" She asked standing up and gathering her bags.

"Sure luv whatever you say."

They walked home in comfortable silence. They staggered through the door with their shopping and were met by Dawn.

"Oooh which ones are mine, can I peek please, oh go on just one!!"

She bounced round the room as Buffy and Spike unpacked the bags and placed them under the tree. Spike didn't notice as she carefully placed the box with his lighter in her pocket for later.

For the rest of the evening the gang all came in at different times with presents and clothes for the next day. They ate dinner, which Spike had rescued upon finding Buffy cooking.

Giles sat and watched the two blondes together and found that he quite liked Spike now and found he believed that Spike loved her. He went to bed content to know that his Slayer would be looked after.

Giles was sleeping in the basement as it had recently been decorated and had heating installed. Xander slept on the couch in the lounge so he had control of the remote in the morning. The whole house had resigned themselves to the fact that they would be watching Charlie Browns Christmas. Anya shared Dawns bedroom after loudly complaining about no sex with Xander. Her and Dawn enjoyed themselves watching romantic comedies. Willow and Tara slept in their room as normal.

Buffy was in the kitchen when everyone was off to bed and turned round to find Spike standing in the hallway. It crossed her mind that he looked like a lost schoolboy.

"Uh Buffy where am I sleeping?" He asked sheepishly.

"Oh you're sleeping in my room." she replied absently as she made her coffee.

He stood there stunned but seemed to get over the fact and followed her upstairs with a sleeping bag in his hand. He wasn't going to argue when he had the opportunity to watch her sleep.

Buffy wandered out of the bathroom pulling her hair into a ponytail with a spare hair band of Dawn's she had found on the counter. Hopefully the teen wouldn't notice and would never know. She stopped in front of her vanity to check her reflection (better to know before you slept if you had sticky up bits in your hair) and pondered Spike's lack of reflection.

"It looks better down." Spikes voice startled her out of her reverie.

She turned to face him and squeaked out "Huh?"

"Your hair, sbetta down when you sleep. Kinda fans across the pillow, pretty like."

He blushed at this admission but she simply smiled and gently tugged the band out of her hair to let it fall gracefully down her back and shoulders. He looked up and smiled as he watched her hair tumble from its restraints.

She smiled and stretched tiptoeing and reaching for the ceiling exposing a tanned stomach and asked him, "I'm not tired, do you wanna watch a movie with me?"

"Yeah sure pet, whatever you want."

Her head snapped forward and she bent down in front of him to look in his eyes.

"What you want matters too Spike."

She stood and brushed her hand across his shoulder as she straightened and passed him. She wondered downstairs to find a DVD, leaving him to think about what she had said. He leaned against the side of the bed and let his eyes fall shut.

"Maybe she does love me after all, deep down. She treats me like the man, not the monster." He thought to himself, a lazy smile crossed his lips as the thought wandered across his brain. He opened his eyes as she came through the doorway.

The little slayer was stood with a frown marring her delicate features, staring at the offending DVDs in her hand. She glanced down at Spike and back at the films.

"What's wrong luv?"

Buffy looked at him again and held the films out to him. Pouting she said.

"Moulin Rouge or The Princess Bride?"

He stared at the films in his hands and let out a laugh.

"Bloody hell Slayer, I thought it was the soddin apocalypse."

She grinned at him then gestured to his hands.

"Well?"

"You want me to decide between a happily ever after where the guy gets the girl or a love story where the love of his life dies?"

She mutely nodded her assent. He jumped up and flung Moulin Rouge onto her vanity.

"We want a happy ending don't we Slayer? Riding off into the sunset with no bad guys. Love's a bitch but we've had that story once before don't want the heroine to die again do we pet?"

He handed her the DVD and brushed her hair off her shoulder and looked at her eyes. It only took that one look for him to know that she had understood the double meaning of what he had said. He loved her and didn't want her dead again.

"Of course Spike, me too. Do you want cocoa?"

His face lit up. "With marshmallows?"

"With marshmallows." She confirmed.

He grinned a Cheshire grin and threw her over his shoulder. He started to stride out the room jiggling her on his shoulder. He pushed the DVD in the television on the way out and pushed play.

"Come along Slayer, no time to waste, there's marshmallows a waitin."

Buffy laughed long and loud and curled herself around his neck so she was comfy. He sighed and stopped bouncing her as he felt her relax. She repeated her earlier comment.

"Of course Spike."

Giles downstairs smiled as he heard the blonde's laughter and smiled to himself. Xander groaned good-naturedly and smiled. Willow and Tara smiled softly to each other and snuggled firmly into each other. Dawn and Anya gave one another broad grins and threw popcorn at each other.

Spike gently lowered Buffy to the kitchen counter and grinned at her flushed face.

"Oh god that was fun." She said breathlessly. She looked at him and saw the maelstrom of emotions whirling across his face and his eyes.

"I hurt and confuse him so much. Oh god I don't want to anymore."

She slid her hands from his arms to around his neck and drew him toward her. He frowned slightly not understanding what she was doing. She rested her cheek against his. "Hold me." She whispered into his ear, her breath blowing across his neck. She felt him relax and melted inside as his hands slid back around her waist to splay across her back. Buffy moved her face down to the juncture of his neck and sighed contentedly." I love you William." She mouthed silently into his neck.

"What'd you say Slayer?" Spike murmured through her hair, relishing the feel of her in his willingly in his arms. She pulled back slightly to look in his eyes.

"Please don't call me Slayer, its not who I am when I'm with you."

She felt his intake of breath as he started to reply.

"Then who are you pet?"

"Yours."

She said simply as though it was the simplest thing in the entire world.

He smiled wistfully.

"That's my girl." He replied.

Buffy leaned forward and kissed him on the nose.

"Cocoa." She reminded.

"Cocoa!" He kissed her full on the mouth and pulled away from her as he whirled round the kitchen, pulling mugs out from the cupboards.

"Chocolate maniac." She said as she wrapped her arms about herself missing the feel of his body pressed against hers.

Spike looked over his shoulder and winked at her.

"That makes two of us then doesn't it pet."

The house was once again filled with both blonde's laughter and the houses other occupants stirred from their activities and smiled knowingly to one another.

Spike handed Buffy the marshmallow bag as he carried their mugs up the stairs to the bedroom.

The Princess Bride option menu greeted them, twinkling excitedly on the television.

**AN: Well what do you think? I have a few chapters ready and will post them if people like them, please review !**

**Any comments or tips are greatly appreciated, so please let me know!**

**Lollie**


	2. Chocolate on Christmas Eve

**I own nothing as usual characters belong to some other lucky person. Tell me what you think in a review!**

**Enjoy!**

Spike placed the mugs on Buffys bedside table and settled into his makeshift bed

Spike placed the mugs on Buffys bedside table and settled into his makeshift bed. He watched as Buffy pressed play and hopped onto her bed to sit cross-legged. She stared at the screen for a few moments then looked about in puzzlement.

"Where are the marshmallows?" She asked searching the bedcovers. She glanced down at Spike to question him only to fall about laughing on her bed.

Spike had a mouthful of more than he could manage marshmallows. He grinned up at Buffy consequently spraying marshmallows everywhere. He swallowed the sweets and reached across to poke the girl.

"Oi Goldilocks what you laughing at?" He asked indignantly.

She sat up and held her hand across her stomach.

"You."

Again she stunned him with the simplicity of her reply. He had expected some witty remark about de-fanging vampires and replacing them with marshmallows.

She smiled at his obvious surprise and said, patting the bed beside her.

"Come up here its more comfortable."

Spike got up, collecting the bag of sweets of the floor and hesitantly climbed onto her bed. Buffy smiled brightly and settled between his spread legs to lean back snugly against his chest. He stiffened in surprise but gingerly relaxed when she turn round to look at him reassuringly. He smiled into the back of her head as the characters started to move about on the screen. Buffy leaned her head back onto his shoulder thus exposing her neck in a sign of explicit trust. He passed her mug to her hand and picked up his own. She sipped it and sighed happily.

"Nothing like cocoa, a good movie and a man on Christmas Eve."

Something deep inside Spike pinged happily as he heard her refer to him as a man but he forced himself to reply naturally.

"Of course luv." Echoing her earlier comment.

He tentatively wrapped his arm around her waist, at any moment expecting her to demand what he was doing and send him away. He let out a sigh when she pulled his hand across her stomach and laced their fingers together. Spike once again smiled, pulled her closer and settled down to watch the movie.

Buffy smiled quietly to herself as she felt Spikes fingers unknowingly curl tighter around hers and sipped from her mug. She unconsciously began to shiver as the onscreen Princess Buttercup was carried up the cliff. Out of her peripheral vision she saw Spikes hand reach for the comforter and tug it toward then.

"Lift up luv." He murmured into her ear. She obligingly lifted her legs from off the top so that Spike could cover them both.

"Thanks Spike." She muttered as she arranged the comforter so that it covered Spike too. He dropped a kiss to her shoulder and leaned back against the pillows. Buffy once more lifted her eyes to the screen and noticed Spikes hand lying on the comforter by her side.

"Did I let go of him?" She wondered. She carefully thought back to the past few minutes. "Aha I was moving the comforter, well we can't have that perfect hand getting lonely can we?"

She reached out for his hand and brought it once again around herself, twining their fingers as she brought his hand down to rest on her stomach. With her free hand she pulled the comforter up and draped it over their hands to keep warm.

Spike watched her actions with a smile that grew bigger as she began to trace patterns on the back of his hand. He placed his now empty mug on the bedside table next to Buffys and burrowed his other hand under the comforter to join the others. As his fingers met Buffys he gently caressed the smooth skin he found. Their eyes once again returned to the television and watched the rest of the movie in content. It seemed all too soon to Buffy that the movie ended and she loathed to have to unwrap herself from Spike. She leaned forward and stretched bringing him with her and watched as their hands stretched toward the ceiling together. His chest was soundly pressed against her back and she felt the rumble as he laughed. Spike brought their arms down again and wrapped them about her body. Buffy tipped her head back to his shoulder so that they were cheek to cheek.

"I like that movie Spike, thank you for watching it with me, I know you would have preferred a horror."

He nuzzled sideways into her and said,

"Our whole life is a horror, I think we should have a break once in a while don't you pet?"

"I wholeheartedly agree, we don't need comedies, you only have to look at Xander for that." She laughed as he nodded his head enthusiastically.

"That's my girl."

He dropped a kiss to her neck and untwined their hands as he started to rise from the bed.

"Best get a good nights sleep luv, Nibblet will have us up early in the morning."

"Hmm yeah spose so, ha she can jump on you first." Buffy grinned and leapt off the bed before he could reach her. She put the DVD back in its case and turned to stick her tongue out at him.

Spike moved their mugs to the windowsill before lying down in his nest of blankets. He calmly put his hands behind his heads and returned the gesture. Buffy giggled and crawled up her bed to put out the bedside lamp. He heard her shuffle about as she climbed under the comforter and fluff her pillows .He heard the thump of her head meeting the pillow as she lay down. All was silent for a few moments before she rolled onto her side to face Spike. She dropped her hand down to caress his face.

"Merry Christmas Spike."

He turned his face into her palm and kissed it before replying,

"Merry Christmas to you too pet."

Buffy smiled and snuggled deeper into her pillows; her wandering hand walked its way along Spikes pillow to his face.

She bit her lip softly as she prepared to spring, watching his eyelids for any sign he knew of the oncoming attack. He didn't and before he knew it, Buffy was on top of him, fingers mercilessly tickling his sides. Yelping his eyes flew open as he sought to defend himself. They battled with each other and came to a rest with Buffys hands pinned together above her head as she lay on the floor beneath Spike. They lay there panting, chests heaving into one another. Buffy opened her eyes and became immediately aware that the length of his body was pressed intimately against hers. He grinned down at her and blew in her face before stating,

"I win ducks, what's my prize?"

She looked straight into his eyes and arched up into his body. She watched as he gasped and his eyes became a darker shade of blue. He searched her hazel orbs, looking for some sign of what she was thinking, for some trick. He found something he wasn't quite sure off and could've sworn lust danced across her eyes for a second.

He shook his head and thought

"Trick of the light, she doesn't want that anymore." He sat up and released her straddling her thighs.

Buffy lay there and for a moment he was sure disappointment flashed across her face before her features arranged into a smile and she said.

"Whatever you want."

He studied her and thought for a moment. He glanced up at her waiting face and asked,

"Will you wake me in the morning?" Pale skin flushed red and he looked down at the waistband of her trousers. His eyes remained fixed on that spot as he awaited her answer.

"Of course I will Spike, whatever you want." Looks like they were back to repeating earlier comments.

Spike glanced back up at Buffys face and found her smiling. She opened her arms to him.

"Cmere softie."

He smiled tentatively and moved back up her body to hold her. Arms found their way once again around each other, the bodies they knew so well. They both sighed happily and enjoyed the moment of rare peace. Buffy groaned beneath Spikes body. He immediately lifted up and she laughed at his panic. Pulling him back down to her she soothed,

"Hey it's alright I just realised I gotta get back into bed and I'm so comfy with you."

"Ill always be here, go on pet get back into that bed its much better than sleeping on the floor."

Spike nuzzled once more into her neck and rolled off her to the side, he stood up and looked down at her pouting face. He sighed and reached down to her.

"C'mon Goldilocks time for bed."

Buffy arms went to his neck as he picked her up and lifted her onto the bed. Gently tucking her in and pulling the covers up over her he smiled. She leaned up and kissed him on the mouth.

"Thank you."

He simply smiled in return and lay back down on the floor.

"Night pet." He grinned when he heard the reply.

"Night Spike." She whispered. Buffy rolled over back to the edge of the bed and let her arm fall of the edge of the bed. Her fingers twined with Spikes where they rested on the edge of his pillow. She raised their hands to her face and brushed a kiss across his knuckles. She lowered their hands to the pillow but didn't let go as he had expected. Buffy snuggled deeper into her pillow and closed her eyes.

She left Spike with his eyes open in the dark thinking about what she had done. Giving up he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. Midnight found them both in a deep sleep holding tightly to one another's hands.

**Another chapter done, do you want more? Please let me know!!**

**Go on press the little blue button, i know you want to!**

**Lollie**


	3. Coffee Morning

**Authoresses Note: I would really appreciate some reviews, 84 people so far have read this and only one person has reviewed, so i would like to say thank you to FallenAngel who was that single person. Please review it means alot.**

Spike was awoken in the morning by the feel of someone warm climbing in bed with him. He suddenly found himself with Buffy draped over him, whispering in his ear.

"Spike, wake up. C'mon sexy its Christmas morning and I'm waking you up like you asked."

He kept his eyes tightly closed and smiled when he felt her fingers walk their way along his chest, up his neck to lift his eyelids. Buffys face appeared over his face.

"I know your awake, you know, can't fool me."

Spiked smiled and groaned, his arms came up to lock solidly about her body and pull her firmly to him. Eyes stubbornly closed he said.

"Best alarm clock I've ever had pet. Ughh I don't want to, I just wanna stay here with you."

The blonde head rested on his chest and laughed.

"I know me too, but if we aren't down there when Dawnie opens her presents there won't be any more Christmases for either of us." Buffy reminded gently.

"Oh all right, you twisted my arm luv. Come on then wouldn't want to keep precious Bit waiting would we?" Spike sighed deeply and rose up pulling away from Buffy. He took in the sight of the room, shades drawn and listened to the sounds of Dawn waking everybody in the house. He turned back around and regarded Buffy, sprawled amongst his bedding on the floor. She stared back with a smirk on her face, knowing that he wanted her so badly.

"Come on pet, up you get before the Big Bad..." He trailed off and blushed profusely.

Buffy flashed him a smirk that was remarkably like his own and asked.

"Before the Big Bad, what? Ravishes poor defenceless old me?" She stared boldly up into his face.

"Come on Spike, ravish me."

Hazel and blue warred with each other daring the other to back down. Buffy gracefully lifted herself off the floor and drew herself up to her full height. She stood in front of Spike and tossed her hair over her shoulder. He stared down into her face and stared hungrily at her mouth.

His eyes flicked up to meet hers and they both started to lean forward. Her breath fluttered across his cheek and he heard her heart rate pick up. Unfortunately he didn't hear the teenager barrelling up the stairs and throwing herself into her sister's room.

"Buffy, Spike come on hurry up!" Dawn didn't notice the Spike jump away from her sister as she turned and skipped from the room. Buffy smiled and walked forward to meet Spike. She pressed a kiss to his lips before taking his hand and leading him downstairs.

Tara looked up as Buffy and Spike entered the room. She glanced at their joined hands and smiled secretly at Buffy. Giles walked through from the kitchen bearing a tray full of beverages and breakfast foods. He lowered them to the table and sat in the armchair opposite the couch. Willow rose and collected hers and Tara's mugs of herbal tea, and sat back down. Xander was sat in an armchair with Anya perched on his lap, loudly complaining about the lack of sex last night. Giles sat in the opposite armchair sipping his Earl Grey and watching Dawn.

Dawn was sat in front of the Christmas tree pulling out the various packages and sorting them into corresponding piles. Willow shuffled up the couch to make room for Buffy and Spike to sit down. Buffy flopped into the chair; she reached over for her mug of coffee and passed Spike his Kiss the Librarian mug full of blood. He took it from her and nodded gratefully; he too collapsed onto the chair and sipped from his mug.

"Can we start now Buffy, please?" Dawns face turned to gaze pleadingly at her sister.

"If you must." She sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes toward the ceiling. The teenager squealed and excitedly picked up her first present. Giles leant forward and passed around the other presents. Half an hour later the lounge was filled with piles and wrapping paper and each Scooby had a stack of presents at their feet. This year Xander and Anya had given Buffy a new weapons chest as the others kept getting destroyed; Willow and Tara had given Buffy a new pair of leather pants and some gift vouchers. Giles had given Buffy a large cheque and a book on Western fighting styles. Spike had leant over and told her he would practice them with her if she wanted. She had accepted the offer and promised to go easy on him. The presents Spike had bought Buffy were the ones with the cream boxes and black bows, her favourite gifts were an emerald green top and a silver bracelet engraved with,

I Love You, Spike

Dawn had bought her some white gold hoop earrings and a silver necklace of an ornate S. Spike had glanced and this and commented.

"Sweet Bit, what's your sisters name?"

"Buffy you dope."

"Then why, smart one, does the necklace have and S and not a B?"

Dawn threw a panicked glance at Willow and then replied calmly,

"It stands for Slayer O Wise One."

She grinned triumphantly at him and flounced off upstairs to get dressed.

Spike followed Buffy up the stairs into the bedroom. He paused in the door as she wandered round her room putting away her presents. A smile quirked his lips at the domestic scene. She glanced round and caught him staring.

"What?"

He shook his head in a negative reply and walked over to place his own gifts on her dresser. Buffy walked into the bathroom to get ready, taking her new stuff with her. Spike turned around and pulled on the new leather trousers Red and Glinda had gotten him. He put on the green sweater Buffy had bought him. As he searched for the curb chain bracelet she had bought him he heard the bathroom door open. He turned toward the sound, focusing on doing up the latch on the chain. He looked up to see Buffy stood in the bathroom doorway.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder and resting her hand on her hip she remarked.

"Well, what do you think Spike?"

Spikes mouth dropped open as he drunk in the sight of her. He floundered for a phrase worthy of how wonderful she looked. His eyes skimmed down her body and up again. He paused and then smirked as he found the perfect phrase.

"Ravishing luv, absolutely ravishing."

She smiled and sashayed toward him. Her hands fluttered along his shoulders as she smoothed out creases in his shirt.

"Not so bad yourself Spike."

He looked her up and down again before looking at himself.

"We match pet."

"Haven't we always?"

"Did the Witches plan this?"

She smiled in reply and chuckled.

Buffy was dressed in the new black leather trousers Willow and Tara had bought her. She wore the emerald green velvet corset like top that Spike had bought her. The long bell sleeves flowed down her arms and her figure accentuated by the square cut neck. Her tiny waist was shown off by the leather corset style. The hoops glittered in her ears and the S necklace sparkled around her neck. Her long hair tumbled down her back and shone golden in the sunlight. She had on little make-up, deep red drew attention to her mouth and eyeliner and glittery shadow made her hazel eyes stand out. Spikes gift peeked out of her sleeve when she lifted her hand to move her hair.

"Beautiful." Spike thought. Her voice caught his attention and he snapped back to listen to her.

"Pardon luv?"

"Are you coming?" She repeated.

He nodded and followed her out of the room.

Xander looked up as Buffy and Spike entered the room. Doing a double take he said.

"Wow."

The comment caused the others to look up and everyone commented on how nice and alike the blondes looked. Willow spoke up.

"I was just saying about going to the Bronze tonight after dinner?"

Various agreements met her comment and she smiled saying.

"Its decided then, we'll go after dinner."

The rest of the day was spent laughing and watching Christmas shows on the television. Spike once again rescued dinner, when he found Buffy in the kitchen. After hearing various curses Spike had decided to intervene under the pretence of helping. Colourful British curses soon joined Buffy's. Dinner was eventually served safely and soon everybody was getting ready for the Bronze.

The Gang were waiting in the cars as Spike stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Buffy.

"Come on pet, everybody's waiting for you. By the time we get there it'll be shut." He shouted up the stairs. Buffy's voice floated back down to him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"If only." He growled to himself, fantasies clamouring through his mind all of which featured the petite blonde. She suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs and ran down. She stopped in front of him and grinned. He smiled back and offered her his arm.

"Milady."

Buffy smiled and hooked her arm through his. They walked out the door arm in arm and locked the house up behind them. Climbing into the back of Xanders car they settled into the back seat and chatted with Xander and Anya for the rest of the drive.

They all entered the club chatting happily. The girls found a table in the corner and sent the guys for drinks. Christmas decorations were hung around the club and baubles dangled from the ceiling. Tara had spotted a table in a corner with a view of the dance floor and stage. It was a circular table and they were all seated comfortably around it. A band was playing Christmas songs enthusiastically on stage and many were dancing. Willow and Tara were swaying together to A White Christmas and Xander and Anya had disappeared somewhere quietly. Giles and Dawn were playing cards as Buffy and Spike looked on. Spikes arm twitched where it lay across Buffys shoulders. Turning round to glance questioningly, she followed his signal and searched the balcony. She fell about laughing as she spotted Xander and Anya thoroughly making out on the upper level.

Time passed and gradually the whole gang made their way to the dance floor to dance. Dawn was trying her hardest to teach Giles new dance moves. Willow and Tara were also trying their best to help. Spike stared at his feet and shuffled closer to Buffy.

"Um pet, I was just wondering if you ahh, well I mean." Buffys smile grew wider as he stuttered the question out.

"Oh sod it, do you wanna dance with me pet?"

"Yes I do Spike."

Spike looked up from studying his boots and smiled up at her.

He took her by the hand and led her to the middle of the floor. He wrapped his arms about her waist and pulled Buffy toward him. She smiled and brought her arms up around his neck. Beginning to sway gently to the music they soon became lost in a world of their own. The music changed to a faster beat and the mood of their dancing changed.

He grasped her hips and pulled her tighter against him, bodies moving to a faster rhythm. One of Buffy's arms twisted above her head as she moved against Spike. Their bodies moulded together perfectly and they danced together as one. Buffy tilted her head back arching her neck and back, leaning away from Spike. He lowered her toward the floor and her hands brushed the floor. She swung back up, lifting her leg and hooking it over his hip. Constantly moving with the music. Spike grasped her knee and once again dipped her toward the floor. His hands caressed her back and arms. The length of their bodies pressed flush against one another. He spun Buffy around pressing her back against his chest. His arms wound around her waist as she swung her hips. Her arms lifted above her head and linked behind his head, teasing the soft hair she knew was there. He kissed the skin of her shoulder that moved teasingly in front of his eyes and held her tightly. All too soon the song finished and they stopped dancing. They stood for a few moments, holding one another and looking into each other's eyes.

Spike searched the hazel eyes staring up at him and wondered what she was thinking.

"Do you know what you do to me? What you've always done to me?" He asked her silently in his mind. Buffy marvelled at the range of emotions Spikes eyes revealed and silently wondered if hers were the same. Spikes eyes weren't just blue; when he was mad they turned a stormy grey and when he was happy shone a clear, bright blue.

Emotions and silent questions surrounded them, begging and pleading to be free.

Spike smiled down and Buffy and tugged gently on her hand, leading her toward the Scooby's.

"C'mon pet, let's get Nibblet home, snug in bed."

She smiled serenely up at him and followed him through the crowd.

Spike laughed as Giles berated Xander for drinking so much, being around Dawn it was a bad example to set. Buffy was sat on the rail of the porch watching the show as well. Spike was stood in between her swinging legs, so he could catch her if she fell. Her hand brushed oh so softly against the back of his neck and he trembled as pleasure coursed through his veins.

"Cor she's gonna kill me, silly bint." He thought brushing his hand along the thighs that surrounded him in return.

"Totally immature and unnecessary to behave like that in the company of an impressionable teenager. Although to be honest I wouldn't expect anything more from you, as you seem incapable of losing the teenage boy persona. It's a wonder Anya puts up with you at all, and we all know she does it because of sex. God knows why you haven't yet been killed by a demon with your ignorant behaviour." Giles's voice rang out across the lawn and cut through Xanders drunken stupor. Buffy's laughter rang in Spikes ears and he chuckled himself.

Cheeks flaming, Xander shuffled his feet and stared at the pavement. Scuffing his shoe he said timidly.

"Sorry."

"I should think so, now come indoors and sober up immediately."

The embarrassed Xander followed Giles up the path and into the house.

Buffy leaned over Spikes shoulder and dangled her arms down his chest, still shaking with laughter. Spike caught her wandering hands and whispered, as though telling a secret.

"I never tire of hearing that pet, best thing I've heard all night."

He felt her smile against his shoulder as she mumbled through his shirt,

"Me too, it's better than coffee."

"You wanna go in pet; it's getting real cold out here. Wouldn't want princess to catch a cold at Christmas do we now? C'mon luv I'll carry you."

Spike twisted in her embrace and linked his hands under her. Easily lifting her off the rail he carried her into the house.

"Well milady, up or down?" He inquired politely, letting his Upper London accent bleed into his voice. She grinned at him wickedly. Shifting her hips she smiled at his moan and answered.

"Both, but I don't think the others would appreciate it here so upstairs if you please."

Shaking his head and starting up the stairs Spike remarked,

"Bloody hell pet, you've been spending too much time around me. I think I'm starting to rub off on you and be a bad influence."

Leaning forward she said softly in his ear.

"Good girls are just bad girls that don't get caught." Leaning back she smirked and again it was so much like his own it shocked him. His eyes widened and he smirked himself. Turning into the bedroom he dropped her on the bed and sighed, covering his face with is hand.

"I am so going to hell for these thoughts."

**Well? Good, bad totally useless? Please let me know so i know whether its worth updating, please please please!!**

**Lollie**


	4. Munchies Before Bedtime

**Once again i own nothing, all belongs to Twentieth Century Fox. Reviews are loved!**

Buffys laughter once again filled the room and he allowed himself a small smile.

"I thought you were going anyway, Big Bad and all?"

"Aha I am, and you princess, are going to sunny fluffy heaven without me."

She suddenly stood up and grabbed the back of Spikes neck. Drawing his head to hers she stated defiantly,

"I'm not going anywhere if you're not coming with me."

Spike studied the stubborn pout on her mouth and the sincerity in her eyes. He ran his hand down her side to grasp the curve of her hip firmly.

"Wouldn't dream of it pet, Id die without you anyway luv, you know that. Never gonna leave you, I belong with you and that's where I'm gonna stay, till the end of days."

Buffy's eyes shone and she buried her head in the softness of his sweater. Her hand tightly fisted in the material at his back and the other curled around Spikes neck. His hand drifted up and down her back and his long fingers buried themselves in her hair. Buffy lifted her head and asked, as if to reassure herself he meant it,

"Till the end of days?"

"Till the end of days pet."

She smiled and moved back into the strong comfort of his chest.

"Thank you Spike." She mumbled against him.

Spike ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head.

Spike was brought out of his reverie by the feeling of Buffy's hands pushing his sweater up toward his head. She looked up at him and ran her tongue across her bottom lip. He raised his arms and she pushed the sweater up over his head. Spikes arms soon returned to her waist and nuzzled into Buffy's neck.

"Baby's a bad girl." He purred into her ear.

The vibrations of his purr ran through her body and she shuddered from the pleasure. Climbing up his body she wrapped her legs round his hips forcing him to lift her up. Spike turned round and rested Buffy's back against the wall. Leaning back slightly he smiled as he heard her heart rate pick up. Running his fingers up her legs he started to unlace the front of her shirt. She waited as his nimble fingers loosened her top and then pushed it up over her head. It was thrown in the same general direction as Spikes sweater. Looking at Buffy he marvelled how he hadn't kissed her and yet she was looking thoroughly debauched. She smiled as he met her eyes and kneaded his shoulders.

Leaning forward again he rested against her, keeping her between the wall and his body. She sighed and kissed his neck.

"Do you wanna watch another movie pet?" **(AN: Arent i evil?)**

"Yeah, sure."

They smiled at each other and Spike lifted Buffy's body away from the wall and moved her toward the bed slowly lowering her to the floor.

Picking up her pyjamas she smiled and asked him,

"So what do you wanna watch Spike?"

"Other than you?" At her nod he said "How about Ratatouille?"

Buffy laughed and said "So much for the Big Bad."

"Watch it Goldilocks or Ill show you why I'm the Big Bad."

She smiled knowingly and glanced down at his pants.

"Oh I know exactly why you're called the Big Bad Spike."

They laughed at each other and Spike picked up the DVD case and slipped the disc into the player.

As he turned round Buffy was taking off her pants to change. He cleared his throat and gestured with his hand.

"Uh pet do you want me to..you know." Trailing off he blushed. Buffy shook her head and slipped off her socks and boots.

"You just practically undressed me yourself. I think if I minded I might have let you know by now Spike." Pulling on her shorts she smiled. Moving toward him she reached for his belt buckle and undid it. Pulling it off she hung it over her chair and went to work on his trousers. She pulled them down his slim hips and knelt to unlace his boots. Straightening she grinned.

"Race ya to get dressed."

Lazily running his eyes down her body he replied exasperatedly,

"No fair your half done already pet."

"You sleep in your boxers anyway, we're even Blondie."

Looking at the floor Spike smiled and shook his head. Suddenly he flung himself across the bed to grab the t-shirt he slept in. Buffy laughed delightedly and launched herself on his back, to grab the shirt out of his hands as he raised it to pull over his blonde head. Evading his hands as he blindly grabbed for her, Buffy pulled it on, messing her hair, and rolled off him.

Spike looked up to see her smirking triumphantly as she bounced on the balls of her feet. Groaning good naturedly he buried his face in the bedspread and pulled his bag from under the bed. He pulled out another shirt and put it on. Dragging himself backwards off the bed he looked up at her. Narrowing his eyes he ground out,

"Cheat. That's mine."

Buffy's face fell and her head dropped. Her hands restlessly plucked at the shirt.

"You can have it, I was just messing." She started to lift the shirt up. Spike moved quickly across the room to her.

"No pet, keep it luv, I was kidding." He lifted her chin and smiled at her. Smoothing it down again his hands rested on her waist.

"Looks better on you anyway pet." Running his hands up and down her back he smiled reassuringly. Buffy smiled when she saw the truth in his eyes. Stroking her hair one last time he moved away to pick up the remote. Buffy stood there nervously. She would never tell him she only wanted to wear it because the smell of cigarettes, tobacco and Spike made her feel safe. Wearing his shirt made her feel like any normal girl in love, was proof that she was nobody's but Spikes. The thought echoed across her mind: Maybe he didn't know it yet, but she belonged solely to him alone. She wondered how that would make Spike feel and if he already felt that Buffy was his, just like she thought of him as hers.

"Thank you Spike." Her voice sounded small in the sudden silence of the room.

Smiling over his shoulder at her he asked,

"Do you want a hot chocolate pet?"

Buffy nodded and he laughed.

"You get comfy pet and I'll go get the munchies." Walking out the door he kissed her on the cheek. Buffy pulled across the curtains and made sure they were securely across the window. Switching off the big light she switched on the lamp on her bedside table. Picking up her clothes on the floor she threw them in the laundry. Grabbing Spikes she did the same thinking,

"Its amazing how easily we slip into routines we've never had. It's like he's already a part of the household." Her fingers trailed along Spikes belt on the chair as she sighed happily to herself. Spikes footsteps started along the downstairs corridor. Buffy climbed into bed and settled against the pillows.

Spikes thoughts raced as he moved around the kitchen. It made him laugh as he noticed the ease in which he moved around the kitchen. He had been starting to feel more a part of the family since his soul, but the way Buffy had been treating him. Well, wow. He was starting to believe that she loved him and it seemed so easily they fitted into each others arms and lives.

"I'm a lucky guy." He mused as the kettle boiled. Moving the munchies and mugs onto the tray he switched off the light and started upstairs. He heard Buffy's light footsteps upstairs and smiled at the thought she was waiting for him. He made his way up the stairs in the dark and toward the glow of the lamp in Buffy's bedroom. The other Scooby's had either gone to bed or were talking quietly in the living room.

Buffy watched Spike as he walked in and shut the door. Moving over to her side he placed the mugs on the bedside table and the tray on the bottom of the bed. Her eyes traced the outline of his muscles as they rippled underneath his tight t-shirt. Spike glanced up.

"See something you like pet?"

"Yeah television screen." She replied smiling coquettishly.

"Cheeky bint." Laughing he climbed onto the bottom of the bed.

"Bit chilly in here tonight init pet?"

Buffy nodded and pulled the covers back to reveal the space she had left beside her. Adjusting the pillows she said,

"Get in Spike, and then we'll start the movie."

Spike crawled up the bed and settled beside her, lifting his legs he pulled the covers over his legs. Relaxing against the pillows he took the remote off Buffy's lap and played the movie.

Shifting so that she was at Spikes side she nudged his arm. Lifting his arm, he placed it around her shoulders and pulled her firmly against him. She tucked her head under his chin and curled her hand over his hip. Spike dragged the munchies toward them and passed Buffy her mug. She moved up to lean against his shoulder while she drunk. Waiting until he too, had drained his mug she returned to her original position, Spike reached for and opened a box of Snaps resting it on the cover.

Onscreen Remy was whirling down the sewers with the book he had saved. Buffy popped a Snap into her mouth and slipped her leg between Spikes for extra contact. Spike smiled against the top of her head and grabbed a pile of the chocolate snacks for himself. The rest of the movie passed in silence, occasionally broken by Buffy and Spikes laughter or comments about the film.

The film ended and Buffy got up to return the disc to its case. Spike cleared away the food and mugs and quickly took them downstairs. He soon returned to find Buffy snuggled once more in bed.

"You wanna go to sleep luv? S'been a long day."

"Mmm yeah it has. Actually am kinda sleepy." She agreed.

Spike moved around the bed to his make-shift bed on the floor. Lowering himself to the floor he muttered,

"Getting too old to be sleeping on the floor."

"Come up here then."

Raising his head Spike grinned as he said.

"I'm kiddin luv, don't worry your pretty little head about me."

Rolling over to look down at him she dropped her hand down to capture his face.

"No, Spike I'm serious."

"I'm good luv."

Trailing her fingers along his jaw she stared down into his eyes.

"Spike."

"Pet?"

"Please, stay with me Spike."

Spike returned her stare incredulously. Slowly lifting himself off the floor he looked down at her, expecting her at any moment to exclaim she was joking. Buffy pulled back the covers next to her and sat up, making room for him beside her. Placing his knee on the bed he crawled across to Buffy's side. Meeting her eyes he settled himself down next to her. Buffy smiled encouragingly at him and lay down. Spike hesitated until he finally lowered himself next to her. He laid his arm across the pillow and Buffy moved into him, pressing the length of their bodies together. Sliding her leg between his she rested her hand at the back of his neck and twined her fingers in his hair.

Spike wrapped his arm around Buffy's waist and pulled her more firmly against him. Her head resting on Spikes arm they stared into each others eyes. Laughing at the wonderment on his face she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. The kiss grew desperate as the heat rose and passion intensified. Hands grabbed and tongues battled, both trying to get closer to each other. Spike slid his hand down Buffy's thigh and pulled it over his hip. She arched into his body as their tongues danced.

The kiss ended as suddenly as it had begun. Laying together they breathed heavily and grasped one another tightly. Pressing her face into Spikes shoulder Buffy smiled. Pulling her face back to look into his eyes she asked,

"Till the end of days?"

Spike kissed her forehead. Firmly cupping her face he whispered,

"Till the end of days pet."

Smiling broadly and tucking her head under Spikes chin they entwined themselves together and drifted into a deep sleep together.

Midnight found Buffy and Spike wrapped in each other's embrace. Buffy slept feeling safe and protected in the circle of Spikes arms. Spike was loudly purring, his breath gently stirring Buffy's hair. Moonlight peeked through a gap in the curtains and shone brightly on the lovers embrace.

**Loved it, hated it? Please let me know!**

**Lollie**


	5. Morning Truths

**Thank you for the reviews on my last chapter, they are much appreciated. Please tell me what you think of this and whether i should carry it on or not.**

Buffy awoke in the morning and blearily opened her eyes. She was greeted with the sight of Spike, his hair mussed and his arms tightly around her. He was still purring and she smiled as she laid her hand on his chest to feel the vibrations. Oh yes, she could definitely get used to waking up like this. Sitting up slightly she looked around the room. The alarm clock read eight in the morning. Reluctantly pulling out of Spikes embrace she sat up.

Tanned legs swung out from under the cover over the side of the bed. Standing up she raised her arms toward the ceiling and stretched. A shaft of sunlight hit her squarely in the stomach and she vaguely registered the curtains had a gap between them. As the thought sunk in she jolted fully awake. Flinging herself on top of the sleeping vampire she grabbed the duvet and pulled it over their heads, making sure Spike was fully covered.

Inside the makeshift tent, Buffy lifted her head from Spikes shoulder to see Spike looking down at her.

"Must say luv, I'm certainly enjoying you waking me up in the morning." Grinning broadly he splayed his hands across her back and pulled her closer.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of you and your delightful body on top of me this morning pet?"

Twirling the soft curls of Spikes hair through her fingers, Buffy laughed and replied,

"Curtains had fallen open and the sun was almost on you. Hence the wake up call and why we're under the duvet."

Spike softly kissed her shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks for the life save then luv. Good to know you care."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled at her. A frown marred Buffy's face.

"Why wouldn't I care Spike?" She laid her hands on both sides of his face and traced his eyebrow. The eyebrow she was studying rose under her finger as he replied.

"Vampire and all luv, you know."

"If it really mattered that you're a vampire do you think that you would be here with me right now?"

"No luv, nice to hear it though. Thanks pet."

Buffy smiled in return and slipped out from under the duvet. Moments later the duvet was lifted off Spike and she slid back into bed with him. Peering up Spike saw she had closed the curtains. Buffy lay by his side, her hands tracing the stripes on the duvet. The silver S peeked from the neck of the shirt she was wearing of Spikes. Reaching out his hand, Spike traced the curve of the S. Turning it over in his palm he glanced up at Buffy's face.

"What does this stand for Buffy, I mean, really stand for?"

Looking into her face, Spike was startled to see the emotion in his loves face. Bringing her hand down from the cover, her fingers caressed his jaw line. Avoiding the blue eyes staring intensely at her she asked,

"You really wanna know?" Spike nodded and she continued.

"I dated a boy, Scott, in high school after I killed Angel," Spike flinched at the mention of his grandsire but she carried steadily on. "He died a few weeks ago, we'd kept close so it was upsetting, you know?"

Spike dropped his head to her chest to look up at her. Stroking her hair he whispered,

"I'm sorry pet I didn't know."

Running her fingers along his face she continued,

"Thing is, then this guy turned up. He irritated me at first but fascinated me at the same time. The more I learnt about him the more I wanted to know him. He hung about, did some stupid things, did some things I owe him my life for. I fell in love with him and I didn't even notice, everybody else knew, but not me. They hated it at first but then they accepted him. The day I figured it out, something happened that made me think I would never see him again. It killed me inside, but after all this time, I never stopped loving him."

Spikes wide eyes showed his thoughts to Buffy. Sympathy for her was shown and pain that here he was lying in her bed, and she loved somebody else. Closing his eyes he sighed softly and asked her,

"What's his name pet? If you love him so much shouldn't you find him?"

"I did find him; I just haven't found the courage to tell him how I feel."

"So, his name then?"

Running her fingers through his hair she smiled and watched his eyelids, waiting for them to open. Spikes fingers danced over her skin, fluttering along her collarbone.

"Spike."

"Yeah I'm listening luv, mnot asleep." Buffy laughed quietly to herself. Leaning down she whispered into his ear.

"His name was Spike."

Leaning back, Buffy was met with bright blue eyes that were looking straight at her.

"That's not a very common name luv." He said carefully. She smiled,

"No, its not."

"So who was he, this Spike?"

"You."

Looking into Spikes face she smiled at him and said,

"I love you Spike."

Spike scrutinised her face, looking for any sign of a lie. Finding none, he smiled and replied,

"I love you too Buffy."

Meeting halfway they shared a kiss that blew apart their entire world. A kiss that promised so much; love, passion and the promise to stay. Spike smiled against the softness of her lips. Moving away from the heaven of her mouth he dropped tiny kisses along her jaw. Buffy squirmed and pulled his mouth back to hers. Tongues twined together and hands caressed soft skin.

"I love you Spike." Buffy said against his lips. Spike pulled back to look into her eyes. Hazel eyes sparkled back at him and he grinned.

"Buffy Anne Summers, I love you more than anything in this, or any other world."

Snaking her hand out from under the cover and rummaging in her bedside draw she brought her hand back and passed Spike a blue box with a black ribbon.

"This is for you, I know it's late but, you know." Shrugging her shoulders as best she could under Spikes weight, she passed the box to him. Carefully unwrapping it, he opened the box and peered inside. Grinning he lifted the lighter out of the box. Turning it over, he read the inscription.

"Thank you pet, I love it."

"And you too." He added.

Reaching out he placed the gift and its wrappings on the bedside table, as though they were made of glass. Retreating back under the cover he pecked Buffy on the nose,

"Thanks kitten."

His fingers strayed to the S at her throat and traced it. Grinning up at her he said,

"This is me?"

A slow smile spread across her face, nodding she brushed her knuckles along his jaw.

Smiling sheepishly, he ducked his head,

"So…it shows you belong to me?"

A husky laugh escaped Buffys throat as a smile curved her mouth.

"Hmm." Mumbling something unintelligible, the blonde turned her head to the side, deftly avoiding Spikes gaze. Long fingers stroked along the column of her neck, down to her chin.

"Didn't quite catch that pet."

Teasing the skin under his fingers he leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Ending the kiss as suddenly as it had begun, Spike pulled away and smirked down at the breathless blonde beneath him. Evading her attempts to re-engage the kiss he commented.

"Now what were you saying luv?"

Buffy's eyes widened and she slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"Blackmail, absolute blackmail!" she exclaimed.

"C'mon kitten say it for me, I know you want to admit it."

His lips strayed along her collarbone, teasing the sensitive skin with his lips. Hearing the sharp intake of breath he had been waiting for above him, he once again pulled away. Ignoring the groan of dismay from above him he stopped his ministrations and smiled.

Looking down into her face he gently tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Who are you kitten?"

Hazel eyes stared up at him defiantly but she gave in seeing the need in the blue depths above her.

Grasping the back of Spikes neck she drew herself up toward him. Twining her fingers through the soft curls at the back of his head she stopped scant inches from his face. Bringing her other hand up to cup his face she gazed up at him, she smiled softly.

"Yours."

Spike grinned broadly as his eyes turned to a deep blue and sparkled down at her.

Dipping his face toward Buffy he once again sought her kiss. Suddenly the petite blonde dropped herself back down to the bed before their lips met. Spike cocked an eyebrow and looked at her, silently enquiring as to why the hell he couldn't kiss her.

Lazily lifting her arms above her head to rest on the pillow, she looked coyly up at him from under her eyelashes.

"Who are you William?"

Spike smiled tenderly at her as he understood the question she had asked. Leaning his weight back down onto his forearms he brought his face close to hers. Cocking an eyebrow he asked,

"Me? Well I'm Spike, William the Bloody, Line of Aurelius. Take your pick really."

Buffy's face darkened and she rolled sideways, out from under him. Realising his mistake he moved to stop her, wrapping his arms securely around her.

"Hey hey, pet I'm kiddin. Buffy luv please stop."

Buffy stopped struggling and lay quietly back against the bed. Running his hands through her golden hair, he stroked her skin desperately trying to reassure her. Curling his hand around her fingers he brought her hand to his mouth, gently kissing her knuckles.

"I'm sorry pet, I didn't mean it. My big bloody mouth and me should've soddin kept it shut. I really am sorry luv, I love you kitten, so so much."

Buffy smiled and shrugged her shoulders,

"Its ok, really it is, it just kinda reminded me of Angelus. Don't worry I'm fine really."

Spike stared at her soulfully and kissed her chin.

"I'm yours luv, always have always will be. I belong here with you, I belong to you, nobody else, ok? Till the end of day's right?"

Buffy smiled delightedly and laced their fingers together. Moving toward each other they kissed. Wrapping his arms tightly about Buffy Spike pulled her tighter to him. His hand threaded into her hair holding her head to him. Buffy hooked her arm around his neck moaned into his mouth.

Tongues caressed and duelled passionately together. Hands tenderly linked and fingers teased hair. Pressing one last kiss to Buffy's swollen lips Spike pulled slowly away, resting their foreheads against one another. Shifting his weight on her body Spike moved his head to her shoulder, lips pressed against the satin of her neck.

"So what's going on today pet, big Boxing Day party?"

Smiling she replied,

"Nothing really, just relax have dinner I suppose. Why, did you want to do something in particular?"

"Just curiosity really pet. Do you wanna go somewhere?"

Stretching contentedly she cocked her head thoughtfully.

"Yeah why not."

Lifting his head from Buffy's shoulder, he looked up at her and smiled happily.

"Are we goin on a date then pet?"

Looking down at Spike she laughed at the boyish expression on his face. Blue eyes sparkled up at her hopefully. Stroking the hand that rested on her stomach, she turned onto her side and looked at Spike.

"Well it seems so Spike."

Laughing delightedly he flung the cover off and jumped off the bed, prancing round the room he returned suddenly to the bed. Reaching down for her, he pulled his girl up off the bed and swung her round the room with him. Swinging her in circles he grabbed her hips suddenly and kissed her.

Coming up for air Buffy smiled up at him, twining her hands in his hair she commented,

"I take it your happy about that then?"

Grinning down at her he nodded and kissed her thoroughly.

"Ill take that as a yes then." She dazedly thought.

Sometime later Slayer and vampire made their may downstairs into the kitchen. Dawn, Willow and Tara were making breakfast for the Gang. Flour bags, plates, drinks and utensils were strewn about the kitchen. Dawnie stood proudly in the middle of the kitchen with pancake batter on her nose and brandishing a spatula. Tara was pouring out orange juice into various glasses on the counter while Willow dished the variety of food onto plates, sporting flour streaks across her face. The coffee machine bleeped impatiently to signal the ready coffee, Dawn swept across the kitchen to pluck the coffee pot from under the coffee maker.

Depositing the pot on a tray with a variety of mugs, sugar and milk accompanied the coffee on the tray and jostled for room. Plates piled high with waffles, pancakes, toast and cereals took up another tray and Tara whisked them up in her arms and carried them to the dining room table. Spike and Buffy smiled bemusedly at the comical scene and each plucked a waffle off a passing tray.

Following Buffy back down the hall they were in time to see Willow nearly bowled over by Xander in his enthusiasm as she announced breakfast was ready. Anya followed at a more leisurely pace that suggested this was regular behaviour for him in the morning. Giles was already seated at the head of the table sipping a mug of Earl Grey and reading the morning newspaper. Dawn was on his right and helping herself to a stack of pancakes, smothering them in chocolate sauce and chattering happily. Willow and Tara were opposite each other talking quietly and smiling at each other over their food.

Xander was already next to Willow with a full plate and stuffing his face, Anya sat opposite him and watched him affectionately, with only the tiniest trace of disgust on her face. The only other spaces at the table were opposite and to the left of Giles, seeing this Buffy and Spike parted with reluctance and sat down in their respective seats. Spike was soon engaged in conversation with Dawn and Buffy was left to listen to Anya discussing her vengeance days.

Munching on the pancake in his hand Spike watched Buffy dejectedly push her waffle round her plate. "Lets have some fun." He thought wickedly to himself. Watching the petite blonde he waited until she felt his gaze and looked up to meet his eyes. She brightened instantly and smiled at him softly, her smile growing bigger when he grinned idiotically back at her. Returning her gaze to her plate she tuned back into Anyas conversation. Spike continued to stare at her waiting patiently for her to look back up at him. She soon noticed she was being watched and glanced up at the faces around the table, when her gaze came to rest on Spike she lifted an eyebrow as she identified where the stare was coming from.

Spike grinned and innocently smiled back at her before lifting his spoon and licking it clean of yoghurt, making sure to run his tongue suggestively along his bottom lip when he was finished. Meeting her eyes he smirked at her as she turned different shades of red.

Buffy felt somebody's eyes on her and looked up to see Spike staring at her; it thrilled her inside to have someone paying special attention to her. "What's he doing now?" She wondered. She started to blush as he performed his little show and cursed herself for the way her thoughts were turning, he turned to look back at her and the smirk he flashed her showed her he knew exactly what she was thinking. Sudden movement at the table broke the spell tying them together as the Gang started to clear the table, signalling the end of breakfast.

Getting to her feet she carried through some of the plates into the kitchen. Giles, Xander and Anya were the cleanup crew with Dawn pitching in; Anya told Buffy and Spike to go relax so they went into the lounge. Willow had put on the shows playing on the television for Christmas and was sat in the armchair with Tara at her feet. Buffy drew the thinner curtains so that light could still get through without frying Spike and sat at the end of the sofa. Spike laid himself along the sofa next to her, his head comfortably in her lap. Cushioning his head on her thigh he curled his hand around her knee, thumb rubbing her skin.

Tara watched them and smiled as she felt the love radiating off the blonde couple, judging by the look on her girlfriends face, Willow could tell too and seemed happy for them. Buffy raised an eyebrow at Spike and fixed him with a cold look that melted away as he grinned cheekily up at her. Leaning down she kissed him gently and cuffed him affectionately around the head. Breaking the kiss she looked furtively around the room, her gaze resting on Willow and Tara and smiling sheepishly at them.

"Don't worry Buffy; we won't say a word until your ready. We think it's great anyway!" Willow whispered, Tara nodded behind her, a goofy grin on her face.

"Thank you, it means a lot." Buffy replied. Spike flashed the Wicca's a grateful smile and nodded.

Returning their attention to the television they lapsed into companionable silence. Buffy tenderly stroked Spikes face and ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the simple time with each other. Various clatters could be heard from the kitchen accompanied by British swearing and Dawns laughter. Dawn tottered through the kitchen door, clutching her stomach as she doubled up laughing. Spike only lifted an eyebrow at the teen and rolled his eyes.

Becoming intrigued when she beckoned them to the kitchen, Buffy, Spike, Willow and Tara all rose and trailed after Dawn into the kitchen. It was at this point Dawn broke out once again into huge guffaws of laughter as she struggled to remain standing. The four soon saw the source of Dawns mirth and the kitchen was filled with various giggles, chuckles and full out laughs. Giles and Anya stood facing off against each other, each armed with a wet tea towel and matching glares. It was Anya who struck first, flinging the towel at the Watchers hip, dodging he retaliated by scooping a handful of soap bubbles from the still full sink, and flinging them at her. As she brought up her hands to cover her face he dealt a punishing whip of the towel to the curve of her arse.

Startled she threw her towel in his face and yelped loudly at the sudden stinging sensation. Peeling the towel from his glasses they once again glared at each other. It was Giles who first saw the absurdity of the situation and started to laugh. Anya brought her hand to her mouth as she too realised, and tears leaked from her eyes as she struggled to contain the giggles that threatened to contain her.

The four left the kitchen after seeing the spectacle and returned to their former positions in the living room, leaving the others to clean. The next half hour passed without any further incident until the Gang were all seated in the lounge.

Spikes head rested comfortably in Buffy's lap, her hand tucked under the collar of his t-shirt lying against his collarbone. Her other hand was laid delicately across the top of his head, a solid and warm comfort to both of them. One of Spikes hands was resting over Buffy's, under his shirt while the other was curled around her knee. Unbeknownst to her, the peroxide had fallen asleep in her lap.

It was Xander, who brought this to her attention with a sudden jerking of his head as he noticed,

"Buf what the hell is Dead Boy Junior doing asleep in your lap?" The comment was spat out harshly and loudly.

Looking down she smiled as she saw his sleeping face. Raising her head to meet Xanders gaze she coolly replied.

"Because he is Xander, ok?"

Opening his mouth to form an angry retort she caught him before he said anything.

"Not now Xander."

"I don't care; we will do this now he-……"

He was cut off by Giles reprimand of,

"No we will not do this now, so hold your tongue lest it be cut out."

"But-.."

"Xander hush, you'll wake him up." Buffy quickly cut in. It was the combined glares of the women in the room and Giles that made him close his mouth with a snap.

Buffy looked down affectionately at Spike and smiled. Reaching behind the couch she pulled out a large cream blanket and gently threw it over the length of his body. Dawn stood up from the floor and tucked it behind Buffy's legs and round the sleeping vampire securely. She flashed a grateful smile at the bundle of energy and thought dejectedly that she would have to patrol soon. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she tilted her head back to the sofa and soon was lost in a peaceful sleep.

**Well? Comments please, im desperate!**

**Lollie**


	6. Popcorn Dress Up

**Sorry for the delay, Ive been up to my ears in coursework and am currently suffering from writers block soo heres the next chapter.**

Some time later, around ten Buffy was pulled from her drowsy state of slumber by a hand creeping its way up her thigh to tug at the hem of the black shirt. Scrunching her nose and refusing to open her eyes, she swatted gently at the hand. The hand withdrew and a small smile twitched at her lips as she drifted back off. The sudden feel of a familiar mouth, moving over hers, rudely interrupted her drifting. Groaning she gave in to her loves demand and kissed back with equal fervour.

Drawing back with a last gentle caress she opened her eyes to look at those of Spikes.

"If that's how you wake people up then you are very welcome to wake me up every morning."

Curling his tongue behind his teeth he grinned wickedly and leaned in to whisper in her ear, breath tickling the skin and teeth nipping at the lobe.

"I will, if I let you get to sleep in the night."

Inwardly shuddering at the innuendo and ignoring her inner voice that agreed wholeheartedly that he could keep her up all night if he wished, she cuffed him round the head affectionately.

"Pig."

"You let Mr Gordo get away with it."

"Mr Gordo is a very sophisticated pig and would never dream of acting like you, he and I never have a problem communicating. And he lets me sleep when he's in bed with me."

"Well Im glad Im a one of a kind type of pig then, aren't you lucky to have me?" A touch of the old Spike swagger crept back into his voice.

Leaning forward to engulf him in a bear hug she muttered into his neck.

"I know I am, even if it took me this long to realise it." Even with his vampiric hearing he barely heard her. Gently nudging him off her lap she rose from the sofa and went to get ready.

This was how Dawn found him, moments later. Her friend was sat on the sofa, head cocked brow furrowed trying to figure out what Buffy had meant. In true Dawn style she asked him what the matter was and waited for him to reply. Dawn waved off Buffy's statement and told him what her Slayer sister had meant.

"She feels bad for how she treated you these past years, especially since Mom died and you've shown time and time again how much you cared for this family, how much you loved her. She's just beating herself up over being hung up on the whole vampire/ slayer thing and wasting time she could have spent loving you. Don't worry about it she'll be fine, really." She assured the vampire who felt slightly mollified at having a woman's feelings explained to him, a master vampire, by a mystical teenage ball of energy.

The sense of what she had said struck him and left him wondering as to how he hadn't figured this out before when it was so obvious. Stroking Dawns dark curtain of hair he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Thanks Nibblet, that helps terribly." Moving away from her he made his way up the staircase and toward the bedroom.

Buffy moved round the bathroom with the assured grace of someone who has been going through this routine for years. She had showered and blow-dried her hair, cleaning up as she went, folding the towels and opening the window. Stepping outside the door she crossed to her vanity and sat down to apply a coat of mascara to her lashes and some eyeliner. Brushing out her hair she smiled as her eye caught on the S dangling from her neck, resting on the soft cloth of the towel wrapped around her body.

Spike closed the door softly behind him and stopped still as he saw the little Slayer. Knowing she hadn't heard him enter he leant against the wall to watch.

Twisting the pendant between her fingers she bit her lip and then laughed. She was happy with her decision, ecstatic even and couldn't believe it had taken her this long. Feeling something digging into her back she reached around to find the buckle of Spikes belt wedged against her body and the chair. Standing she gathered his clothes and piled them on the chair, turning toward her wardrobe she gasped.

Spike panicked as he watched her eyes widen, her hand flutter to her chest and heard her heart rate accelerate. Standing upright he moved toward her hand outstretched, to take her in his arms. Instead he was quite surprised when she smacked his hand and pouted at him.

"Spike! Are you trying to give me bloody heart failure?" She scolded.

Raising an eyebrow at her choice of swear words he smiled.

"Sorry luv didn't mean to scare you pet, sjust enjoying the view."

She had to admit she had been surprised to turn round and find him leant against the wall like that, especially as she couldn't see his reflection in the mirror as she would with anyone else. Shaking her head she waved off his apology.

"Its alright you just surprised me is all."

Moving to her wardrobe she sifted through the hangers trying to find something suitable to wear for the day. As she perused the selection of clothes she asked Spike offhandedly over her shoulder,

"Have you thought what you want to do today?"

Wrapping his arms around her waist from behind he nuzzled her hair.

"Why don't we go see a show or a film luv? Something that everyone would enjoy? Im certain there's a brochure downstairs somewhere." As she nodded absently, scowling at her clothes his arms disappeared, only to return moments later clutching the brochure he had mentioned in his hand.

Throwing the book on the bed he reached past her ands to select a pair of pale blue jeans with a soft white knitted sweater with a hood attached. He held them against her body for her inspection. She glanced down at the outfit and smiled contentedly at the perfect outfit. Taking the hangers from him she turned to kiss the pale throat in front of her.

"Thank you."

Smiling down at her he crossed to her chest of drawers and opened the top drawer. Throwing a pair of white rolled up socks onto the bed he continued to rummage. Eventually he turned round with a proud smile on his face.

Dangling from his fingers was a matching set of white lace underwear, adorned with pale blue bows. Laying them on the bed he bent down in the wardrobe and emerged with a pair of black suede boots and a plaited leather belt. Catching Buffy's bemused smile he grinned and tossed them on the bed. Turning to survey the room he frowned, unable to remember where what he was looking for was. A smile lit up his face as he dashed out the bedroom door to downstairs.

Sitting down on the bed, Buffy laid the jeans and sweater down with the other garments and waited to see what he would bring her next. Surveying the pile of clothes she had to admit he had an eye for fashion. Or maybe it was just that he knew what he liked her wearing.

She didn't have to wait long for him to bound back in the door carrying her black bomber jacket and a periwinkle blue knitted scarf in his arms. Held carefully in his teeth were her black gloves. Setting his burdens down on the bed he smiled at her.

"Ta-da."

"If I didn't have proof of how straight you are I would wonder whether or not you have spent too much time round Tara and Willow and have turned gay. Thankfully I know your not and I will take advantage of the fact you have an exemplary knowledge of my wardrobe, seemingly better than I do in fact."

Letting out a laugh he grinned wickedly,

"I can show you just how straight I am, if you like pet."

Lopping her belt around his neck she pulled him toward her, body arching up to meet his, lips tantalisingly close to his before whispering.

"Maybe later."

Laughing at his dumbfounded expression she got up from the bed and started to dress. Closing his mouth again from where it had fallen open he lay back on the bed and watched her move. The jeans hugged her curves and she tucked them into the boots to keep them dry outside. The neckline of the sweater dipped to show just a flash of cleavage, nicely showing off the pendant. The belt settled on her hips, adding detail to the simple yet effective garments. The hoops and bracelet glittered against her skin, adding elegance to the outfit.

Sunlight peeped through the partly opened blinds and shone off her hair, making it seem golden as it tumbled down her back. In Spikes opinion this was the most beautiful creature in this world and every other dimension like it, and the beautiful goddess loved him, how lucky.

She twirled for his approval and kissed him. As she straightened up he noticed the gleam in her hazel eyes,

"My turn to play dress up, I think."

After he had nodded his assent she moved to the chest of drawers where she had set aside some room for his clothes. Tugging open the drawer she pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, the only ones he owned that weren't black and a blue button down shirt. Laying them on the bed she returned for a pair of black socks and black boxers, lifting his belt from the chair she laid them on the bed. Turning back to get his boots, a newer less clumpy pair; she set them on the floor in front of the bed.

Dancing out the door she came back with his duster, black gloves and a black scarf he had gotten from Giles. Smiling at her obvious happiness with the outfit he dressed, having showered before waking her up earlier.

Spike stood up and spread his arms.

"How's that luv?"

"Damn sexy if you ask me, though if you keep curling your tongue behind your teeth like that then im afraid the clothes wont stay on very long."

Pulling her into his embrace he kissed the crown of her head inhaling the vanilla shampoo. Tucking her head under his chin she kissed his throat, fingers stroking the shirt collar.

"I love you."

"I love you too kitten."

Taking her hand in his he led her downstairs, snagging the brochure off the bed as he left.

The Gang was gathered in the living room and all agreed that going to see a movie was a great idea. All that was left now was choosing something everyone would enjoy. After many debates, including Xander wanting an action and protesting chick flicks, Anya suggesting an X-rated at which Dawn and Giles firmly protested, and Willow and Tara saying they would watch anything, it was decided they would go and see Lord of the Rings: Return of the King.

It seemed that Giles, Dawnie, Willow, Tara and even Spike, had read the books and agreed it was something worth seeing. Anya. Buffy and Xander had only seen the other movies but had thoroughly enjoyed them, Anya claiming she wanted a threesome with Legolas and Aragorn to everyone's dismay.

"Anya may I remind you there is a minor present!" Was Giles exclamation.

"I've seen and heard worse, I am in high school you know." Came Dawns speedy reply. Anya nodded her head in agreement,

"Its true Giles most teenagers at Dawns age have already participated in some form of sexual activity already."

The colour drained from the ex- watchers face as he fell back on the old habit of a muttered "Dear Lord." And removed his glasses to polish them. Xander laughed and Giles opened his eyes to fix him with a piercing glare.

"Do I have to remind you of the Faith incident?" He asked witheringly. Xander gulped and shook his head desperately hoping his fiancé wouldn't ask any awkward questions about what had happened with the rogue slayer that he so blatantly didn't want her to know about.

The film was to be screened at noon so the gang gathered coats and bags, and in Spikes case blanket, and head out to the cars. Willow and Tara went in Xander and Anya's car, waving cheerfully from the backseat as they pulled away. Dawn sat in the front seat of Giles poor Citroen, while Spike lay across the back seat, his head in Buffy's lap covered with the blanket. Giles made sure to pull up in a shady alley to allow Spike to safely enter through the side entrance before parking on the street outside.

The Gang met in the front lobby and decided they had plenty of time to eat in the cinemas recently refurbished restaurant, before the movie started. Ordering their food they chatted away happily, enjoying the time they could spend together peacefully without having to worry about an apocalypse. The waitress served their food and before too long they were paying the bill, Giles leaving a generous tip, and on the way to buy the popcorn and munchies Dawn insisted were necessary for the film experience.

**Well, what did you think? Thank you for the few reviews i got for the last chapter, they mean alot. Please review if you want more!!**

**Lollie**


End file.
